A Forced Friendship Between Good and Evil
by iheartLink
Summary: So, what happens when Link and Ganondorf are forced to get along? Find out here! PG for mild violence and language.


**Here ya go! My second short multi chaptered story! I swear this has nothing to do with A Deadly Town. Haha, I guess the modern world intrigues me. But this story should not be taken seriously. In fact, almost all of my short stories shouldn't be taken seriously.**

**Oh, and one more thing... I think you know what about I'm about to say... Ah, yes. The unfortunate: I don't own Zelda, though very often, I... Wait a minute...I didn't make Link like Zelda in this one... Finally, he's all mine! Muhahaha!**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

Counseling Between The Hero and The Villian

Link struggled up the red carpet of the endless stairs. He could hear the organ playing louder. _Come on... Make it... Make it... _he thought, or he thought it was his damn legs were thinking for him until finally, he rushed through as the gigantic door lifted up then slammed down behind him. Then, the sound of the organ's evil music became deafening. This was where he saw Ganondorf.

Link looked down at his hand when he felt a strong force take over. A symbolic noise pierced the room as the triangles appeared on his hand- Triforce of Courage. It was happening to Zelda, too- the Triforce of Wisdom. Those pieces of the Triforce connected them, leaving one more piece- Ganondorf's Triforce of Power.

Ganondorf stopped playing the organ.

"The Triforce parts are resonating... They are combining into one again..." he said. "The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago... I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two!"

"And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!" he exclaimed, making a laugh Link rolled his eyes at. He then threw over his blood red cape, ready to face Link in a battle he hasn't had a chance to do for seven years. "These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me!" He held up the back of his hand, the Triforce emphasizing his true power at a time he thought he could unleash it. But neither one of them had ever expected _this _to happen... Especially not at a time like this...

One millisecond later, a portal sucked them in.

Popping out of the portal onto grass, Ganondorf and Link took quite a long fall. But they were ready to fight until death.

Ganondorf hurled energy orbs that Link dodged until Link could retaliate with his sword. Ganondorf reflected them with his hand effortlessly. Narrowing his fierce, blue eyes, Link swiped his sword again, but Ganondorf's fury kept coming! And Link didn't have any control over the speed. Only Ganondorf did.

"Why don't you stop trying and hand them over!" The magic flew towards the hero so fast, Link almost didn't roll out of the way in time.

"Why don't you, then we wouldn't have to be in this situation in the first place!" Link evaded another and another. He had his sword ready. Ganondorf lifted his arms above his head, his hands forming a black and purple infused ball- dark magic. Link crouched, lowering his sword. The dark magic was fixing to explode.

"Don't you dare mock me, boy!"

A high-pitched gasp broke in as his pain-inflicting magic vanished. Ganondorf was beyond annoyed by what he saw in front of him. A blonde old hag. Curse her. Link followed his nemesis's glare and saw her too.

"What in names are you all doing?" Her soft, irritable voice sang. "Come on. There's no need for this. Follow me to my office- um, what are your names?" As she walked ahead, Ganondorf and Link glared at each other.

"I'll get you back, if it's the last thing I do!" Ganondorf said under his breath.

"No, you won't!" Link snapped.

"Stop that! Come along now, you two!" the woman urged.

"Why?" Ganondorf bluntly asked.

"Because there is no need for this unnecessary violence."

"Yes there is," Ganondorf replied.

"Well, if you come with me," the woman explained sweetly, "I'll give you each a lollipop."

"Ooh, okay, I love lollipops," Ganondorf declared.

"Me too," Link agreed.

Going into the strange building with her, they did not look at each other once. Okay, maybe twice or more since it was difficult to ignore the tension rising between them as they walked side by side, the woman's sudden question for their names providing a temporary distraction.

Their surroundings also preoccupied them but to a mere minium. Ganondorf was already getting fed up, having to follow this woman and being stuck with Link. To top it off, he had to weave through a bunch of pesky kids in the halls.

"What's with the green guy? Is he sick?" one of the kids queried.

"He's so old looking and gross!" another added.

"Do you think he has a disease?"

Then with a giggle, "I don't know. Maybe. Or a flesh-eating virus!"

"I bet you do, you insolent, little brat," Ganondorf shook his fist at the little girl, making her burst into tears.

"Ganondorf! Hey! Don't you dare be mean to these children!" the woman scolded him.

"Yes, your highness," Ganondorf grumbled, tightening his fist. Ganondorf had low tolerance for these whiny little children. He noted to himself: _he could kill them_. It would help him release some of his stress.

But he was stopped from doing so. An inexplicable force stopped him from completing the deed. He shot a look at the woman, somehow sensing that she was the cause of this. Despite her compromise with his favorite candy, he had to keep an eye on this woman.

To Link, the kids were much nicer.

"Whoa you have the biggest, pointy ears."

"Cool costume! AHEM! I mean, dress!"

Then the girl: "But he looks so handsome and cute!" Link blushed.

_What's with all these kids anyway? Is this some kind of orphanage? _Link thought, still watching Ganondorf warily.

Next thing they knew, they were seated in front of the woman's desk, and the woman was talking a mile a minute. But she slowed down as she sat in her seat and said, "So, I see that you two argue." It got surprisingly quiet. Ganondorf rolled his eyes at the woman; Link silently glared.

"Obviously," Ganondorf said matter-of-factly as she handed them their free lollipops.

"Well, you see, that's exactly why you two are here," the woman said, giving him a hard, serious look. "You fight, you argue, and that is just UNACCEPTABLE! You both need to learn how to control your anger. It's really not good for any of you."

"I'll show you how I control my anger," Ganondorf snapped, throwing his hands back, forming a dark, sinister orb.

"Stop that this instant!" The woman held her hand up.

"What in damnation did you do?" Ganondorf shouted. "You have some type of control over my powers."

"Nonsense. Do not blame me for your lack of control over your strange, glowing balls!"

"Excuse me?" Ganondorf shot back in a deep, thundering voice.

"Do not speak to me in that tone," she said shockingly calm. In her lighthearted voice, she said, "Now, shouldn't we all just get along? I want it to be like it used to be with all the rainbows and ponies!"

Link and Ganondorf looked at each other, wondering what in the world they were getting into.

"Now, you two need a makeover. A big makeover. And I'll start by asking questions. Ganondorf, I'll start with you. So, how do you feel about Link?"

"Haaaaaaa...CHAAAAAAA!" Ganonodorf responded by throwing a gigantic orb which missed Link but broke through the wall, hitting countless victims.

"Um...okay..." she said uneasily before looking to the Hylian. "What about you, Link?"

"Oh, the feeling's mutual." Link nodded angrily. Link could have stabbed him right in front of her, but his hands sat idly by, powerless.

"But my main question is why is there such a negative feeling about one another? Why is it so hard for you two to get along?"

Link and Ganondorf crossed their arms, avoiding eye contact with each other but mainly her. Neither of them wanted to explain this to a bizarre woman they've never met. Even for free lollipops.

The woman raised her eyebrows, astounded by their refusal to answer the question. "Well, I see that this was going to be harder than I thought. And if that is so, I'm going to have to go to more extreme measures to get you two on the road to becoming the best of friends." Suddenly, she slapped on what Link and Ganondorf would consider to be more than extreme measures- handcuffs.

"Friends?" Link and Ganondorf simultaneously outbursted.

**I thought about making it where you see both Link's and Ganondorf's point of views but I figure this is easiest to read XD**


End file.
